Unexpected Love (Amor Inesperado)
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Traducción* Un nuevo chico llega a Adventure Bay. Pronto él y Ryder se hacen amigos. Pero, ¿esto es solo una simple amistad o puede ser algo más? /Autora original: Atlandis. Pareja Yaoi/Gay. Si no te gusta, no leas.
1. Un nuevo día

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO DÍA**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora** _ **: ¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal todo? :3**_

 _ **Ya casi tengo listo el tercer capítulo de mi fic "Casi intocable", pero antes os traigo la traducción de un fic que me ha encantado. Me ha llevado unos cuantos meses preguntarle a Atlandis (**_ www . fanfiction u/ 6910155/), _**s**_ _ **u legítima escritora, si podría traducirlo, por miedo a una negativa, pero al final me contestó afirmativamente. No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco :D**_

 _ **Así que todo el crédito de la historia es suyo, cada favorito, follower o review que mandeis a esta historia yo se lo mandare a ella, ya que mi único crédito es pasar está historia al fandom en español :3**_

 _ **Bueno, podría deciros de que va la historia, pero mejor os voy traduciendo las notas que Atlandis dejó en cada capítulo :)**_

 _ **De parte de Atlandis, espero que os guste la historia, y si hay por aquí algún homofóbico u homofóbica o simplemente no le interesa la historia, por favor, que no lea. Nos harás un favor :)**_

 **Nota de la Autora : Hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis? He empezado una nueva historia, pero primero quiero saber vuestra opinión porque no estoy segura de si esto es una buena o una mala idea. Bien, este fandom tiene muchas sobre PAW Patrol con parejas gay (yo también escribo sobre parejas gay). Eso, en mi opinión, puede ser bonito y muy interesante para leer.**

 **Hace dos semanas, tuve la idea de una nueva historia. Traté borrar esa idea de mi mente porque parecía absurda, pero no pude, entonces decidí pediros ayuda. La historia que tengo en mente contiene una pareja gay, pero no es una pareja que se haya usado antes, en este caso Ryder x OC.**

 **En pocas palabras, a Adventure Bay llega un nuevo chico quien había oído hablar de Ryder y se hacen amigos. Con el paso del tiempo Ryder y este chico se enamoran, pero es un amor lleno de dudas y miedos.**

 **Quiero aclarar que en esta historia NO VA A HABER ESCENAS SEXUALES (esto esta calificado como K+). Es solo un romance inocente entre dos chicos.**

 **Esto es porque necesito vuestra ayuda: ¿es una buena o una mala idea? Decidmelo por review o por PM**

 **Por favor, nada ofensivo, si las posibilidades de que escriba la historia son nulas intentare escribir algo nuevo. Si no éstas de acuerdo con está historia dímelo y la borrare de inmediato, no hay pobrema.**

* * *

8:00 am

Una ligera brisa sopla sobre los tejados de las casas al salir el sol en el cielo. Adventure Bay está preparada para empezar un nuevo día, el invierno está llegando y las temperaturas están empezando a bajar. Lentamente los ciudadanos empiezas a hacer las cosas de todos los días.

El Sr. Porter acababa de abrir su restaurante cuando llegó la Alcaldesa Goodway.

— Buenos días, Alcaldesa —dijo el Sr. Porter sonriendo.

— Buenos días, hoy es un buen día, ¿puedo pedir el desayuno? —habló la Alcaldesa sentándose.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué te sirvo?

— Un té caliente y algo de repostería —dijo la Alcaldesa.

— Muy bien, es solo un minuto —el Sr. Porter se adentró en el restaurante.

— Gracias —dijo la Alcaldesa empezando a leer el periódico.

En ese momento Alex salió del restaurante para ir a la escuela.

— Buenos días, Alcaldesa —dijo el pequeño niño de nueve años.

— Hola Alex, ¿éstas listo para ir a la escuela? —preguntó la Alcaldesa.

— Por supuesto, no puedo esperar para ver a mis amigos —dijo Alex emocionado.

— Aquí esta tú desayuno —el Sr. Porter puso el té y unos croissants encima de la mesa.

— Gracias, Sr. Porter —dijo la Alcaldesa bebiendo té.

Aunque pasaron cinco años, las cosas en la pacífica y hermosa ciudad no han cambiado.

Lo que ha cambiado ha sido la PAW Patrol. Ryder y los cachorros han crecido y sus personalidades y miedos han cambiado ligeramente.

Chase, quien ahora tiene nueve años, ha mantenido su comportamiento profesional a lo largo de los años y en diferentes situaciones ha tomado el control total del equipo. Pero también había llegado a ser muy sabio y los otros cachorros a menudo iban a su lado cuando necesitaban ayuda o consejos.

Marshall ha cambiado mucho. Aunque tiene nueve años, su torpeza ha desaparecido y sus habilidades han mejorado mucho en comparación con el pasado. A pesar de esto seguía siendo un perro divertido y era el que mantenia a los miembros del equipo siempre sonrientes

Rocky, con ocho años, se ha convertido en un campeón nacional de ajedrez y encontró un increíble interés en la lectura. Sus experiencias le volvieron más impresionante y sofisticado. Su miedo al agua disminuyó, pero nunca se aleja demasiado de la costa.

Zuma ahora tiene siete años. Es el cachorro que menos ha cambiado. Todavía mantiene su interés en el agua y surfear y su personalidad es prácticamente la misma.

Sky tiene siete años. Los cambios más grandes son mayormente exteriores. Todos los días se pone sombra de ojos en los párpados y adora llevar un pendiente en su oreja izquierda. Pero su carácter ha cambiado un poco. Se ha vuelto muy paciente y racional, cuando sus amigos se pelean es ella quien siempre restaura la paz.

Everest también tiene ocho años. Ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Jake y cada año participa en una carrera de perros tirando trineos, que se celebran en Foggy Bottom. Ganó el primer premio en cuatro ocasiones. Su pasión por las aventuras no había disminuido y su contribución en las operaciones de rescate en las montañas es esencial.

Rubble está cerca de cumplir siete años. Aunque él es el más joven del grupo, con los años se ha vuelto muy maduro y responsable.

Ryder, por otra parte, está en su adolescencia. Ahora tiene quince años y su apariencia no ha cambiado mucho, salvo por una cosa. En su rostro se puede ver una lijera barba, prácticamente invisible pero presente. En su lugar, lo que había cambiado era su personalidad. En estos cinco años ha mejorado su capacidad de liderazgo y es más sabio. Pero a pesar de esto vivió un período de agitación típico de la adolescencia. También había perdido el interés en los videojuegos, prefiriendo en su lugar leer un libro y escuchar música. También ha desarrollado una debilidad por el sueño y a menudo tiene problemas para levantarse de la cama por la mañana temprano.

Pero lo que no había cambiado era su generosidad, su lealtad y su bondad. Por otra parte, íncluso si sus perros ya eran adultos continua llamandolos "cachorros", era algo especial para ellos.

Ryder estaba profundamente dormido en su cama cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron su habitación, en el momento en que la alarma de su PAW Pad comenzó a sonar. El muchacho llegó a apagar la alarma, bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

— Un nuevo día... —dijo Ryder, tratando de no volver a dormirse.

Después de unos minutos el chico salió de la calidez de su cama suave para ir a la cocina. Después de llegar en el ascensor al primer piso del edificio, fue a la cocina a beber café y a preparar el desayuno para los cachorros. Chase, después de unos minutos entró en la cocina.

— Buenos días, Señor.

— Hola Chase, ¿los otros están llegando? —preguntó Ryder.

— Sí, ellos deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento —dijo Chase.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegarón Marshall y Rocky.

— Hola a todos —dijo Rocky.

— ¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó Chase.

— Zuma y Rubble, todavía están durmiendo, Skye está terminando de prepararse —respondió Marshall, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tiene ella que hacer eso?, incluso cuando en el desayuno... Quiero decir, no tiene que ir a una fiesta —dijo Rocky.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Chicas —dijo Chase, Rocky y Marshall rieron.

Ryder sonrió y dejó sus cuencos en el suelo. Mientras que los tres estaban comiendo vino Skye.

— Estoy lista para el desayuno —dijo, parpadeando.

Marshall la miró.

— ¿Qué color usaste?

— Púrpura —respondió Skye.

— Es bonito —dijo Rocky.

— ¿En serio? Gracias —dijo Skye empezando a comer.

Poco después llegarón Zuma y Rubble, que se unierón a ellos.

Ryder comenzó a beber su taza de café cuando su PAW Pad comenzó a sonar.

— Son sólo las 8:30 y ya tenemos una emergencia —dijo Zuma.

— No hay que olvidar que este es nuestro trabajo, es por eso que estamos aquí —dijo Chase.

Ryder respondió a la llamada.

— Hola, aquí Ryder.

En la pantalla apareció la granjera Yumi.

— Hola Ryder, necesito vuestra ayuda. Hay conejitos... ¡otra vez! Tenemos que llevarlos a otro lugar.

— No te preocupes, granjera Yumi, vamos en tu ayuda.

Luego cerró la llamada.

— Cachorros, el trabajo llama —dijo Ryder.

— Estamos listos —los cachorros se dirigieron al ascensor.

El día empezó bien.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Se que no es muy bueno, pero es solo el principio. Por favor decidme que pensáis sobre esta idea porque realmente no se que hacer. Pienso que es interesante pero si pensáis que es una mala idea borrade la historia. Quiero escribir historias que le gusten al público. :-)**

 **Nota de la Traductora** _ **: Solo puedo decir, ¡menos mal que no la borro! Porque de haber sido así no me habría encontrado con tan buena historia. Realmente, este primer capítulo no es muy importante comparado al resto de la historia. Incluso diría que se puede empezar a leer desde el segundo capítulo y entenderse bien.**_

 _ **Pero es bueno para hacerse una idea del cambio de los personajes en estos 5 años.**_

 _ **Realmente me sorprendió lo de Rocky. Campeón de ajedrez y lector. ¡Wow! o.o**_

 _ **Sin embargo, me hizo gracia lo de Ryder. Con lo de los libros, la música y levantarse tarde es como una copia de mi xD**_

 _ **La historia completa está formada por 10 capítulos, iré actualizando cada día. :3**_


	2. Conociendo a una persona

**CAPÍTULO 2: CONOCIENDO A UNA PERSONA**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : **_**En fin, ya pasan de las doce. Es otro día y con ello otra actualización. En este capítulo ya aparece William, el muy sexy seme de Ryder XD**_

 _ **En nombre de Atlandis, espero que os guste :)**_

 **Nota de la Autora : Bueno chicos, ¿qué puedo decir? Gracias a todos por vuestro increíble apoyo. Ahora es oficial, esta es una historia con una pareja gay (RyderxOC)**

* * *

Mientras que Ryder y los cachorros resolvian la aparición de los conejos en la granja de la granjera Yumi, Katie estaba en su clínica. La chica tenía 15 años, pero a pesar de su edad su personalidad dulce y cariñosa no se ha modificado. El cambio más evidente era su pelo. Cuando era pequeña ella lo lucía suelto, pero ahora estaba recogido en una elegante trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

En el cuello llevaba un collar de plata con un colgante en forma de corazón. El vestido rosa había desaparecido, en su lugar llevaba un vestido morado ligeramente escotado con una falda elegante, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Pero su pasión por los animales se mantuvo sin cambios. En ese momento, Katie estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras trabaja en el ordenador para calcular los ingresos y gastos de la clínica. En la pantalla había algunos gráficos con porcentajes. Mientras miraba los datos en la pantalla con gran concentración, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Katie respondió a la llamada sin mirar el número.

— Hola, soy Katie, esta es la Clínica de Mascotas de Adventure Bay, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?

En el otro lado del teléfono una voz masculina empezó a hablar:

— Wow, casi me había olvidado el sonido de tu voz.

Los ojos de Katie se abrieron de sorpresa.

— ¿Wil? ¿Eres realmente tú? —preguntó Katie con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No éstas contenta de oírme?

— Claro, pero... yo... lo siento, estoy muy feliz de escucharte, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Katie.

— Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

— Bastante bien, sólo estoy estresada, hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí en la clínica.

— Sí, me lo puedo imaginar, pero siempre has sido buena en eso, estoy seguro de que estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

Katie sonrió.

— Gracias, eres muy amable. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá? —preguntó Katie.

— Bueno, ellos están un largo crucero por Europa.

— Cierto, me lo dijeron hace unas semanas, ¿por qué no vas con ellos? Quiero decir, amas los cruceros.

— Tienes razón, me podría haber ido con ellos, pero yo decidí quedarme aquí.

— Bueno, esto es extraño, ¿puedo saber por qué? —preguntó Katie.

— Así podre pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Katie suspiró.

— Lo siento Wil, pero no puedo ir a Miami ahora, no puedo abandonar la clínica.

— De hecho, no tendrás que salir de tu clínica, estoy en un tren que me está llevando a tu ciudad.

Katie se quedó sin habla.

— ¿Quieres decir que éstas viniendo hacía aquí, a Adventure Bay? —preguntó Katie.

— Exactamente... por supuesto, sólo si me quieres contigo, si no puedo volver.

— No, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? Estoy súper feliz.

— Entonces, ¿Adventure Bay es tan bonita como dicen?

— Absolutamente, creo que es una de las ciudades más bellas que existen en el mundo, no puedo creer que estés viniendo hacía aquí —dijo Katie emocionada.

— Me quedaré en Adventure Bay unas semanas, necesito descansar.

— En cualquier caso, no puedo esperar para verte, te he extrañado mucho —Katie dijo con un suspiro.

— Escucha, sé que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, pero cuando llegue prometo que pasaremos tiempo juntos.

— ¿Cuándo llegaras? —quiso saber Katie.

— No sé, tal vez una hora, tal vez menos.

— Bueno, nos veremos en la estación, llámame cuando estés llegando aquí ¿vale?

— Claro, hasta luego Katie.

Katie terminó la llamada y volvió al trabajo. Mientras tanto, Ryder y los cachorros habían resuelto la situación de emergencia y estaban regresando al mirador. Mientras se acercaban a la clínica, Ryder quiso parar ahí para saludar a Katie.

— Cachorros, volved al Puesto de Observación, voy a hablar con Katie.

— Claro, y tal vez la invites a una cita —dijo Chase, riéndose.

— ¿Todavia con esa historia? Katie y yo sólo somos amigos —protestó Ryder rodando los ojos.

Skye se echó a reír.

— Claro... siempre lo éstas diciendo.

Ryder vio como los cachorros que se fueron y suspiró. No entendía por qué todo el mundo creía que amaba a Katie. Ellos eran grandes amigos, pero él no siente nada especial por Katie y ella no sentía nada por Ryder.

Ryder entró en la clínica.

— Hola, Katie.

La chica levantó la vista del ordenador y sonrió.

— Hola Ryder, ¿cómo estás?

Ryder se sentó en una esquina de la mesa.

— Bien, ¿qué haces?

— Algo muy aburrido, estoy calculando los gastos e ingresos de la clínica —dijo Katie.

— Interesante. ¿Por qué crees que todos piensan que estamos enamorados? —Ryder le preguntó.

Katie pareció pensarlo.

— Durante años he tratado de entenderlo, quizá porque somos amigos cercanos y también... —Katie decidió callarse.

— ¿Y también qué? —quiso saber Ryder.

— Nada —dijo Katie.

— Vamos, ¿qué ibas a decir?

— Bueno... yo soy la única chica con la que tienes una relación de amistad. Quiero decir... hay otras chicas aquí en la ciudad, pero nunca hablas con ellas. Es obvio que todo el mundo piensa que tienes un flechazo por mi —dijo Katie.

— Eso es un razonamiento absurdo —protestó Ryder, haciendo un puchero.

— Lo sé.

En ese momento el teléfono de Katie comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola?

— Katie, el tren esta llegando a la estación.

— Muy bien, espérame allí.

Katie tomó un bolso de color rojo y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la clínica.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Ryder.

— A la estación, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Hay una persona que quiero que conozcas.

— Umm, está bien.

Ryder y Katie se dirigieron a la estación. Después de unos minutos, el tren llegó a tiempo como siempre. Katie comenzó a mirar a la gente que se bajaba del tren. Al cabo de unos segundos desde que el tren paró salió un chico con una maleta grande. Katie sonrió y corrió hacía él.

— ¡Wil! Estoy tan feliz de verte —dijo Katie mientras lo abrazaba.

— Yo también te extrañe mucho.

— Vas elegantemente vestido, como siempre —señaló Katie.

El joven tenía 16 años. Llevaba zapatos negros, pantalón azul, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Su pelo, que se redujo ligeramente a un lado de la cara, era rubio y reflejaba la luz del sol. Pero Ryder se había perdido viendo sus ojos. Azules como zafiros, un azul que Ryder nunca había visto antes.

— Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien —Katie y el chico fueron hacía Ryder.

— Ryder, él es William... mi hermano.

William se acercó a Ryder y le tendió la mano.

— Estoy encantado de conocerte, Katie me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo William. Ryder parpadeó y le dio la mano, sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Katie también me habló mucho de ti, pero no eres como te imaginaba —dijo Ryder.

— ¿De verdad? Pues tú eres igual a como Katie te describió.

— Bueno, llevaremos tus cosas a la clínica, puedes permanecer conmigo esta semana —dijo Katie.

Los tres se dirigieron a la clínica. Mientras Katie y William hablaban de varias cosas, Ryder estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué me ha pasado con él? ¿Por qué, cuándo me dio la mano, empecé a tener calor?_

Ryder decidió dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y decidió volver al puesto de observación.

— Lo siento, tengo que volver a la Base, tengo que preparar la comida para los cachorros.

— Por supuesto, ¿podemos pasarnos por allí más tarde? A William le gustaría conocer a la PAW Patrol.

— Sí, Katie me ha hablado mucho de vuestro trabajo. Me encantaría conocer a tus cachorros —dijo William.

Ryder sonrió.

— Claro, no hay problema.

— Bueno, hasta luego —dijo Katie y, junto con su hermano, entró en la clínica.

Ryder empezó a caminar hacia el puente y sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento estaba muy feliz.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Lo siento por la espera, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. No sé si voy a poner en esta historia otras parejas, pero todo es posible.**

 **Nota de la Traductora : **_**Wow, no me había dado cuenta de todas las preguntas que hace Katie en el cap, hasta ahora. XD Pobre Ryder, todos creen que le gusta Katie, menuda sorpresa se van a llevar cuando conozcan la verdad xD**_

 _ **En este capítulo me agradó mucho la conversación de Ryder y Katie, ya que yo tampoco entiendo porque los emparejan juntos, si miro y re miro la serie y en ningún momento he notado nada que diga que se gustan. :/ Además, me hizo un poco de gracia que él soltase como si nada un tema dícese delicado XD En fin *se encoje de hombros*, supongo que nunca los shippeare.**_

 _ **Por cierto, por si os lo preguntáis, Ryder es el uke.**_ _ **X3 O así parece, al menos. XD**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfrutaríais tanto como yo lo hice (y hago) :D**_


	3. Haciendo amigos

**CAPÍTULO 3: HACIENDO AMIGOS**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : **_**¡Bien, tercer capítulo! :3**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire~~~**_

 **Nota de la Autora : No hay nada importante que decir, disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

Ryder estaba preparando la comida para el equipo. Les dijo a los cachorros que Katie vendría al Puesto de Observación con su hermano y ellos parecían emocionados por conocer al hermano mayor de Katie. Después de la comida los cachorros empezaron a hacer algo para pasar el tiempo. Skye usó sus alas para perfeccionar sus acrobacias en el cielo, Rock y decidió leer un libro, Rubble estaba tomando su típica siesta de después de la comida y Zuma estaba tomando el sol.

Marshall y Chase estaban sentados debajo de un árbol.

— No puedo esperar para conocer al hermano de Katie —dijo Marshall. Después de unos segundos de silencio el dalmata miró a su amigo—. ¿Chase? ¿Me estabas escuchando?

Pero el Pastor Alemán estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Skye. Marshall rodó los ojos y se golpeo la cabeza. Han sido cinco años pero Chase todavía no admitía sus sentimientos por Skye.

— Amor... la cosa más estúpida que existe.

Marshall volvió a mirar a su amigo, Chase se veía completamente perdido, sus ojos seguían puestos en Skye.

— Hey, la Tierra llamando a Chase...

Chase parpadeó y miró a Marshall.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Dijiste algo?

— Sabes, eres el mayor y el más maduro de todos nosotros... pero cuando actúas así eres ridículo —dijo Marshall.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Chase, confundido.

— Bueno, por supuesto acerca de Skye.

Chase comenzó a ruborizarse.

— ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si se lo dices? —Marshall preguntó riendo.

— Marshall, ya hemos hablamos de eso... Se lo diré... Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo —dijo Chase.

— Claro, lo llevas diciendo por cinco años. No entiendo por qué no revelas tus sentimientos.

Chase, suspiró.

— Honestamente... No lo sé.

En ese momento, Skye aterrizó a unos pocos metros de ellos. Marshall tuvo una idea.

— Bueno, entonces este es el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué...?

Pero antes de que Chase pudiera terminar de hablar Marshall lo empujó con su pata cerca de Skye.

— Oh, hola Chase.

El Pastor Aleman comenzó a ruborizarse.

— Hola Skye... um, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias —dijo Skye, sonriendo.

Chase se volvió para ver Marshall, el dálmata le hizo un gesto con su pata para hacer que hable con ella.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó Skye.

— Um ... sí, yo quería saber si esta noche ... ¿podrías venir y dar un paseo conmigo? —dijo Chase, ruborizándose.

— Claro, me gustaría.

Desde lejos, Marshall había sido testigo de la escena.

— Cinco años para preguntarle si quiere dar un paseo a solas. Tal vez el próximo milenio le pregunté si quiere ser su novia —se dijo Marshall.

Mientras tanto, Ryder estaba en el segundo piso del puesto de observación y estaba bebiendo limonada. El chico se acercó a la ventana y vio a dos personas caminando sobre el puente en su dirección.

— Katie y William llegaron —Ryder dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el ascensor con una extraña sensación de calor en el estómago.

William y Katie llegaron al puesto de observación.

— Mirad, hay viene Katie —dijo Zuma.

— Y ese debe ser su hermano, vamos a conocerle —dijo Rocky corriendo hacia ellos.

Katie y William vieron a los cachorros que acercaban a ellos.

— Hola cachorros —dijo Katie.

— Hola Katie, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Marshall.

— Bien, gracias, quería presentaros a mi hermano, William.

— Estoy muy feliz de conoceros —William se arrodilló para acariciarlos, Marshall se acercó a él y le lamió la mejilla. William se rió.

— Katie me ha hablado mucho de vosotros... pero pensé que erais siete.

— Sí, también está Everest, pero ella vive en la montaña con Jake —dijo Zuma.

En ese momento llegó también Ryder.

— Hola Katie, hola William.

— Hola Ryder —dijeron.

— ¿Así que este es el lugar donde vivis? —preguntó William mirando el edificio.

— Sí, es nuestra casa y también nuestra base —dijo Ryder.

— Es increíble. Sois geniales —dijo William, con ese comentario Ryder se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Gracias.

Los cachorros estaban muy curiosos y, obviamente, William comenzó a ser bombardeado con muchas preguntas:

— Entonces, ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó Skye.

— De Miami.

— Wow, hay olas fantásticas ahí, es el lugar ideal para practicar surf —dijo Zuma.

— De hecho, William es un gran surfista —dijo Katie.

— No te pases, digamos que me las arreglo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí? —preguntó Chase.

— Por algunas semanas, tal vez pase las vacaciones de Navidad aquí, pero no estoy seguro.

— Sería bueno que pasaras las vacaciones aquí —dijo Katie.

— Sí, Adventure Bay es muy bonita en Navidad —dijo Skye.

— Con respecto a Adventure Bay, me gustaría recorrer la ciudad, para poder acostumbrarme. Katie, ¿vienes conmigo? —preguntó William.

— Lo siento Will, pero ahora tengo que regresar a la clínica.

— Si quieres, yo puedo ir contigo... —dijo Ryder rascándose la cabeza, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

William le miró y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, para mí sera un placer.

Ryder sonrió y se sonrojó de nuevo. Los dos se dirigieron al otro lado de la colina, mientras que Katie volvió a la clínica.

— Él es genial —dijo Zuma.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Ryder estaba actuando extraño? —preguntó Chase.

Rocky le miró.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Bueno, se puso nervioso cuando le pidió que fuera con él, y luego se sonrojó —dijo Chase.

— Yo no he notado nada —dijo Rubble.

— Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación —dijo Chase.

Ryder y William caminaban en los prados de hierba cerca del puesto de observación.

— Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que vives aquí? —preguntó William.

— Toda mi vida, yo nací aquí y crecí aquí —dijo Ryder.

— Bueno, es realmente un gran lugar, me encanta esta ciudad.

— Soy feliz entonces, eso es el ayuntamiento, y cerca del ayuntamiento se encuentra el restaurante del Sr. Porter, que prepara una comida excelente —dijo Ryder.

— Hablando sobre la comida, ¿quieres algo de comer? —preguntó William.

— Um, seguro. ¿Por qué no?

Ryder y William se dirigieron al restaurante donde se reunieron con el Sr. Porter.

— Hola Ryder. Imagino que tú eres el hermano de Katie, William ¿verdad? —reguntó el Sr. Porter.

— Sí señor, nos gustaría comer algo y Ryder me dijo que este es el mejor lugar.

— No es por presumir, pero sí. Por favor, sentaos.

Ryder y William se sentaron en una mesa. Ambos pidieron un sándwich y una Coca-Cola. Mientras comían hablaban sobre varios temas, comenzando a desarrollar un sentimiento de amistad.

— ¿Cuál de tus cachorros fue el primero que adoptaste? —William le preguntó, comiendo un pedazo de su sándwich. Ryder tomó un sorbo de Coca-Cola antes de contestar.

— El primero fue Chase. En realidad adopté a Chase con la intención de tener una mascota, pero con el tiempo empecé a pensar que tal vez esta ciudad necesitaba un equipo de rescate. Así que después de un año adopté a Marshall y con ellos funde la PAW Patrol. De manera que ellos son los padres de nuestro equipo. Después adopte a los otros cachorros y así llegamos a ser lo que somos hoy.

— Debes estar muy orgulloso de ellos —dijo William.

— Sí, ellos son mi mayor satisfacción —dijo Ryder sonriendo.

— Supongo que no siempre debe ser fácil, quiero decir, 7 cachorros son difíciles de cuidar —dijo William.

— Sí, hemos tenido nuestros altibajos, pero tengo que decir que hemos logrado superar todos los retos que nos encontramos.

— Katie estaba en lo cierto —dijo William.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Ryder le preguntó confundido.

— De ti. Cuando Katie me hablaba de ti solía decir que lo que lo que haces, lo haces con todo tu corazón. Y tenía razón. Cuando hablas de tus cachorros, cuando hablas de la PAW Patrol, puedo ver el amor en tus ojos, el amor por lo que haces. Adventure Bay es muy afortunada.

Ryder se sonrojó y sonrió.

— Gracias. Creo que debemos irnos ahora.

Los dos se levantarón y se dirigierón hacia el puesto de observación. Mientras caminaban por el puente el sol se ponía. Ryder y William se detuvieron eb el puente para ver el mar.

— Es muy bonito —dijo William.

— Tienes razón, no me canso de ver la puesta de sol.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y William se dio cuenta de que cerca de la boca de Ryder había una miga de pan.

— Tienes una miga cerca de la boca —dijo William.

— ¿En serio, donde?

William se acercó a Ryder y puso su mano derecha cerca de su boca para quitar las migajas. Ryder sintió un repentino calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a ruborizarse profundamente. Después de quitar la miga, incluso William se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que William hablase.

— Yo... Voy a volver a la clínica, tengo que ir a la cama, de todos modos... lo de hoy fue agradable.

Ryder sonrió, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Sí... para mí también...

— Entonces, nos vemos mañana —dijo William.

— Claro, nos vemos mañana.

William sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la clínica. Ryder lo observaba. Cuando entró en la clínica Ryder puso su mano en donde William le había tocado, y sonrió, sonrojándose de nuevo. Luego se dirigió hacia el Puesto de Observación.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Otro capítulo escrito. Ddecidme lo que pensais con un review o PM y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Nota de la Traductora : **_**Bien, ahora, ¡besaos! XD Eso que acaba de pasar cuenta como una cita, ¿verdad, verdad? Okey, no xD**_

 _ **Chase empezó a notarlo, y Katie también, que no se haga :3**_


	4. Perfecto

**CAPÍTULO 4: PERFECTO**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Estoy de vuelta :-) Como se puede ver he cambiado el nombre de perfil, ahora mi nuevo nombre es Atlandis. Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, he tenido problemas, pero ahora estoy mejor y estoy lista para seguir escribiendo, sin decir nada más espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

El sol brillaba en el cielo e iluminaba la ciudad, había un viento fuerte y el mar estaba agitado. Ryder se despertó más tarde de lo habitual, honestamente él habría dado cualquier cosa por permanecer en la cama. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero se sentía cansado y fatigado, por otra parte, los cachorros eran ahora mucho más independientes y sabían prepararse solos el desayuno. ¿Por qué dejar la comodidad y la calidez de su cama?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ryder se acurrucado bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Después de unos minutos, Zuma y Chase entraron a su habitación.

— Pero, ¿todavía está durmiendo? —preguntó con incredulidad Zuma.

— Ya, en los últimos años se ha convertido en un gran dormilón, incluso Rubble ya se ha despertado —dijo Chase, riéndose.

Zuma fue a la cama de Ryder y comenzó a mover las cubiertas.

— Ryder... despierta, tenemos que preguntarte algo —dijo Zuma, pero el joven no se movió.

— Um, Ryder Señor...

Ryder dio un leve gemido, y escondió la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

Zuma miró a Chase y sonrió.

— Sabes lo qué hacer.

Chase asintió.

— Woof, megáfono. ¡Ryder! ¡Despierta! —Chase, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Whoaaaooo! —Ryder saltó de la cama y cayó al suelo. Zuma y Chase saltaron de la cama y se sentaron delante de él. Ryder trató de comprender lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Qué...? Chase, Zuma... ¿por qué? —preguntó, levantándose y frotándose la cabeza a causa de la caída.

— Lo siento, pero tenemos que decirte algo importante —dijo Chase.

Ryder suspiró.

— ¿No podíais esperar a que me despertase?

— Claro, pero para entonces se habría acabado el día —dijo Zuma riendo.

Ryder levantó la vista y se dirigió a la nevera de su habitación para tomar una copa.

— Entonces, ¿qué me quereis decir? —Ryder les preguntó.

— Hoy hay mucho viento, el mar es perfecto para el surf, quería preguntarle a William si me puede enseñar nuevos movimientos —dijo Zuma emocionado.

— Me parece muy bien, ¿has hablado con él? —Ryder le preguntó.

— No, fue él quien me pidió que lo hiciera, dijo que hoy iría a la playa surfdar y me preguntó si me gustaría ir con él —explicó el Labrador.

A Ryder no le importaba, Katie le había dicho que su hermano era muy bueno y no era una mala idea si William podía enseñar a Zuma nuevos movimientos.

— Claro, creo que es una buena idea —dijo Ryder.

— Gracias, eres el mejor —Zuma comenzó a correr hacia la salida para llegar a la playa.

— Los otros cachorros y yo queremos ir a la playa para ver a Zuma y William surfear, ¿quieres venir? —preguntó Chase.

Ryder tuvo que pensarlo durante unos minutos. Tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer, incluyendo una actualización del sistema central en la Sala de Control. Pero por alguna razón, quería ir a la playa.

— Sin duda, es una gran idea.

Mientras tanto, Katie y los otros cachorros estaban sentados en el muelle y vieron Zuma y William hablando.

— Entonces, ¿estás listo para aprender algunos nuevos e interesantes movimientos? —preguntó William, sosteniendo con un brazo su tabla de surf azul y blanca.

— ¡Por supuesto, no puedo esperar! —exclamó Zuma emocionado.

Mientras tanto Ryder y Chase se acercaron a sus amigos, Katie los vio venir.

— Mirad, Ryder y Chase han llegado.

Ryder se detuvo de repente y se quedó estático. En ese momento William se volvió hacia él. Ryder comenzó a ruborizarse profundamente y sintió una sensación repentina de calor en el pecho. William llevaba solo el traje de baño que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Eran visibles la piel bronceada y los músculos del pecho bien definidos, pero no exagerados. El sol iluminaba su cuerpo y el viento revolvia su pelo.

— Hola, me alegra que hayas venido —dijo William.

Pero Ryder no se movía, estaba hipnotizado.

— Um, ¿Ryder? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó William.

Ryder parpadeó y se mordió el labio, sonrojándose aún más.

— Claro... Yo... yo no podía faltar.

— ¿Cuándo podemos empezar? —Zuma pidió, sin poder contener la emoción.

— Ahora —dijo William.

Los dos corrieron hacia el mar con sus tablas de surf. Zuma fue con su tabla y se puso a cabalgar sobre las olas, la espuma provocada por el mar cubría la superficie del agua. El Labrador hizo algunos movimientos extremos.

Los cachorros comenzaron a animar a su amigo.

— ¡Vamos, Zuma!

Después de unos minutos, Zuma nadaba hacia William.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas? —Zuma preguntó con orgullo.

— Bueno, debo decir que no eres del todo malo, pero ahora mira al maestro.

En ese momento, una ola comenzó a formarse y William decidió tomar la oportunidad. El chico estaba sobre la tabla y nadó hacia la ola, cuando estaba en su lugar se puso de pie y comenzó a montar el agua con gran agilidad. La ola fue siempre mayor, y William decidió mostrar a todos su gran capacidad.

Empezó a hacer el slalom con la tabla mientras mantenía un equilibrio perfecto. Luego empujó hacia adelante para aumentar la velocidad.

— Wow, es realmente bueno —dijo Skye.

— Y ahora el final —William se inclinó con una mano y agarró su tabla de surf. A continuación, en el momento adecuado, fue a la cresta de la ola y ejecutó un salto perfecto.

— ¡Increíble! —dijo Chase.

William cayó al agua, pero logró mantener su equilibrio en la tabla. El agua de mar le había golpeado en la cara y él sacudió la cabeza, moviendo su pelo rubio. Ryder no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, estaba demasiado ocupado mirandolo como para hacer comentarios. Sus movimientos, el sol que iluminaba su cuerpo, el agua fluyendo sobre su pecho. Era perfecto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 _¿Por qué pienso estas cosas? ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Cuando William estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla, se bajó de la tabla y se unió a los demás en el muelle.

— Has estado absolutamente fantástico —dijo Zuma, moviendo la cola.

— Gracias —dijo.

Katie le dio una toalla, William se limpió la cara y se la puso sobre los hombros.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste esos movimientos? —preguntó Rubble.

— Con práctica, mucha práctica.

— Y muchos arañazos. Una vez tuvimos que llevarle al hospital porque se cayó sobre una roca —dijo Katie.

— Wow, eso debe de haber sido terrible —dijo Ryder.

— Cuando te caes, debes levantarte y seguir.

— Bueno cachorros, es momento de volver al Puesto de Observación —dijo Ryder.

— Oh, vamos, acabamos de llegar, el mar es perfecto para tomar un baño —dijo William.

—Sí Ryder, ¿podemos bañarnos? —preguntó Marshall.

— No sé... pronto que sera la hora de comer.

— Por favor, sólo un baño rápido —agregó Chase, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

— Sabes, yo creo que deberias satisfacerlos —sugirió Katie.

Ryder se rió.

— Está bien, id cachorros.

Uno por uno, los cachorros se sumergierón en el agua, excepto Rocky, por supuesto, que decidió quedarse en la playa por razones obvias. Ryder sonrió mientras observaba a sus perros divirtiéndose.

— Bueno, yo vuelvo a la clínica, hasta luego —dijo Katie.

William y Ryder se sentaron al borde del muelle, con las piernas colgando a pocos centímetros del agua.

— Son geniales —dijo William.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Hubo una breve pausa entre ellos.

— Tú... ¿no vas a tomar un baño? —preguntó William. Ryder notó un poco de incertidumbre en su voz, y cuando levantó la vista vio que se había sonrojado ligeramente.

— No, estoy bien —dijo Ryder, haciendo lo posible por no mirar en el pecho desnudo de William.

Después de unos minutos, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, Ryder posó su mano sobre la mano de William. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrojaron, el corazón de Ryder latía en su pecho a gran velocidad, y una extraña sensación de calor envolvió su cuerpo. Él no lo sabía, pero William se sentía de la misma manera.

— Lo siento... —dijo Ryder, retirando su mano de la de su amigo.

— No hay problema... —dijo William, mirando a otro lado.

Después de una hora de diversión, Ryder y los cachorros estaban listos para volver al Puesto de Observación.

—Um... id vosotros cachorros, yo voy dentro de nada.

Mientras que los cachorros se iban, Ryder se acercó a William.

— Así que... nos vemos luego —dijo Ryder.

William sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Ryder habló.

— Si quieres esta tarde podemos ir a dar un paseo por el bosque.

William lo pensó durante unos segundos y se rascó la cabeza.

— Claro, me parece una buena idea.

Ryder no podía esperar para una mejor respuesta.

— Bueno, ¿a qué hora prefieres? —Ryder le preguntó.

— Podemos ir por las 16:00 —dijo William.

— Vale, nos vemos luego —Ryder volvió al puesto de observación. Durante todo el tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en William y su cuerpo perfecto.

 _¿Por qué sigo pensando en él? ¿Que me esta pasando?_

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : _Jo, jo, jo William ya quería ver más de lo debido. XD Todos sabemos que solo quería impresionar a Ryder, y al parecer lo consiguió :3_**


	5. Memorias

**CAPÍTULO 5: MEMORIAS**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : _¡Hola! Sí, he tardado en actualizar, pero traigo dos capítulos seguidos :3_**

 _ **Espero que os agraden :D**_

 **Nota de la Autora : Sólo quería decir que no creo que vaya a poner otras parejas en esta historia, por ejemplo MarshallxEverest o ChasexSkye, porque quiero que se centre exclusivamente en el pairng principal de la historia. Sé que en el capítulo 3 empecé un corto ChasexSkye pero yo no creo que vaya a continuar. No soy muy buena en el manejo de más de una pareja en mis historias. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.**

 **Por lo tanto, en este capítulo hay un flashback sobre Katie y William. Disfrutad. :3**

* * *

Katie estaba feliz por pasar la Navidad con su familia en Miami. Dado que se estableció Adventure Bay, tenía problemas para contactar con su familia debido a su trabajo en la clínica. La rubia estaba ansiosa por ver a sus padres y su abuela. Pero por encima de todo, estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermano.

La gente suele pensar que los hermanos y hermanas a menudo no son unidos. Pero Katie y William eran otra historia. Los dos eran inseparables, Katie no podría pedir un hermano mejor. Él siempre estaba ahí cuando Katie estaba en problemas, era la persona que la hacía sonreír, la persona que la ayudó en tiempos difíciles.

Katie día a William no sólo como un hermano, si no también como su mejor amigo. Ella tenía la máxima confianza en él, y nada ni nadie podría romper su vínculo.

El avión en el que viajaba llegó al aeropuerto a las 11.30 a.m.

Cali estaba durmiendo en el asiento junto a Katie.

— Despierta Cali, llegamos.

La gata gris abrió los ojos y resopló. Katie tomó a Cali y se dirigió hacia la salida del avión. Después de tomar su maleta, llamó un taxi que la llevó a la entrada de su casa.

Katie pagó al conductor y se dirigió a la puerta. La casa de Katie era blanca, con grandes ventanales con vistas al jardín. Katie tocó el timbre y después de unos segundos de espera se abrió la puerta. La chica caminaba por la entrada y mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la casa se abrió la gran puerta de madera.

— Katie, querida, estoy tan feliz de verte.

Katie sonrió y abrazó a la mujer.

— Yo también estoy feliz de verte mamá.

— Entra, papá te espera en la sala de estar.

La madre de Katie era alta y delgada, tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo que cubría sus hombros y su espalda. Después de entrar, Katie puso a Cali en el suelo y dejo la maleta cerca de la entrada.

Siguió a su madre hasta la sala de estar, donde un hombre estaba sentado en su silla mientras leía el periódico.

— Henry, nuestra hija ha llegado.

El hombre se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su hija, sonriendo.

— Hola Katie, es bueno verte.

— Hola papá, es bueno estar en casa —dijo Katie.

El padre de Katie era un hombre muy alto, siempre llevaba una corbata y chaqueta debido a su trabajo como abogado. Tenía los ojos azules y cabello negro.

— Por lo tanto, ¿el viaje fue bien? —preguntó Henry.

— Sí, durante el vuelo no hubo problemas. Cali ha dormido todo el tiempo.

Henry se rió.

— Esa gata no hace otra cosa. ¿Jessica, ha llamado William? —le preguntó Henry a su esposa.

— No, no he recibido ninguna llamada.

Katie miró a su padre.

— ¿William no está aquí?

— No, fue a dar un paseo, pero debería estar ya de vuelta —dijo Jessica—. No te preocupes, probablemente se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

— Hola Katie.

La chica se volvió. Cerca de la puerta de la cocina una mujer mayor se acercó con pasos lentos hacia ella. Tenía el pelo blanco y ojos azules, vestida con un vestido cono una falda y salió con un palo de madera.

— Hola abuela, estoy feliz de verte.

Katie abrazó a su abuela Margaret.

— Mi nieta, éstas más guapa que la última vez que te vi.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Katie.

Margaret lentamente se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

— Bastante bien, al menos no estoy muerta.

— Bueno, creo que estas en buena forma —dijo Katie.

Jessica miró el reloj.

— Ya son las 12:20, ¿por qué William no ha vuelto? Estoy preocupada.

— No te preocupes mamá, voy a buscarle. Por lo general, cuando va a caminar llega al parque, estoy segura de que lo encontraré allí —dijo Katie.

— Está bien, llámame cuando le encuentres —dijo Jessica.

— Por supuesto.

Katie salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el parque. Mientras caminaba miraba a su alrededor, con la esperanza de ver a su hermano. Después de 20 minutos de búsquedas infructuosas Katie se dirigió hacia el parque.

— William, ¿dónde estás?

Sin respuesta. Katie suspiró.

— ¿Dónde podría haber ido?

Mientras miraba alrededor, Katie vio algo que refleja la luz del sol junto a un árbol. La niña se acercó al objeto y se quedó estática. Era el teléfono de William, con la pantalla rota. Katie lo recogió, mientras que el temor empezó a invadir su cuerpo.

— Oh, no...

La chica empezó a respirar rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. William nunca habría dejado su teléfono en el suelo, algo había sucedido. Katie comenzó a correr por el parque, mientras que la ansiedad en su interior crecía cada vez más.

Los minutos pasaban y Katie no había encontrado ningún rastro de su hermano. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando oyó un gemido proveniente de un callejón, a pocos metros de ella. Katie se acercó al callejón, en ese momento el mundo se derrumbó sobre ella.

William estaba en el suelo, tratando de levantarse. Había sangre saliendo de su nariz, un ojo negro y los brazos llenos de moratones.

— ¡Oh no, William! —Katie corrió hacía su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.

William miró y sonrió con torpeza.

— Katie, has vuelto. Te daría un beso, pero no quiero ensuciarte de sangre.

Katie ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, le pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima del hombro y le ayudó a caminar.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Katie.

William rió.

— Me encontré con algunos chicos de mi escuela, me parece que no les gustan demasiado los gays.

Katie sintió la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. No era la primera vez que su hermano era acosado por su orientación sexual. Pero nunca antes había sido golpeado.

— Bastardos, ¿cuanto tiempo llevás ahí?

— No sé, creo que he perdido la conciencia, tal vez una o dos horas.

Katie se mordió el labio con rabia.

— Llamaré a papá y le dire que venga a recogernos, no puedes caminar todo el camino a casa.

Después de llegar a casa, William se sentó en la cocina, con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

— Aquí, esto ayudará —dijo Katie, sosteniendo una taza.

William sonrió.

— Té Inglés, mi favorito. Te he echado de menos, hermana pequeña.

Katie sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ambos podían oír a sus padres discutiendo si deben llamar a la policía y hacer un informe del asunto o simplemente ir con el director de la escuela.

William suspiró.

— Creo que lo mejor que podrían hacer es callar y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

Katie miró a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esos tipos te han hecho daño y merecen ser castigados! ¡No podemos sentarnos aquí y olvidarlo!

— Katie... ya tengo suficientes problemas en la escuela debido a mi... condición. Y si nuestros padres van al director de la escuela, o peor a la policía... la próxima vez tendréis que llevarme al hospital.

Katie se quedó en silencio, pero ella sabía que William tenía razón.

En ese momento, Margaret entró en la cocina. Sonrió a sus nietos y se sentó junto a William. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Margaret era una abuela extraordinaria, quería mucho a sus nietos como si fueran sus hijos. Ambos habían heredado su color de pelo. Margaret ahora tenía el pelo blanco, pero cuando era joven su pelo era rubio y largo, y el color se ha impuesto en Katie y William.

— Lo siento... —dijo William, después de varios minutos de silencio.

Margaret le miró.

— ¿Por qué, querido?

— Bueno, ppor todo. Si no fuera diferente, todo esto no hubiera pasado.

Katie estaba a punto de hablar, pero por su abuela fue más rápida.

— Tú no eres diferente de los demás. Tiene dos brazos, dos piernas, un cerebro que funciona. No hay nada malo contigo —dijo Margaret.

— Sí, salvo que no siento absolutamente nada por las chicas. ¿Por qué a mí?

Margaret se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, Katie pensó que estaba dormida, pero luego habló.

— No puedes escapar de lo que eres.

William miró a los ojos de su abuela.

— Lo que eres no te hace diferente de los demás, eso no cambia lo que es importante para ti. Hay cosas en la vida que se pueden cambiar, pero no puedes cambiar tu naturaleza, sólo puedes sellarla. Pero una vida de mentiras que se dicen a los demás y uno mismo no es digna de ser una vida. Siempre encontrarás a alguien que no va a aceptar lo que eres. Pero no importa lo que la gente piensa, siempre vas a tener a alguien a tu lado. Tu hermana, por ejemplo.

William miró a Katie y ella sonrió.

— Y ¿quién sabe?, quizás algún día, no muy lejos, encontraras a alguien que te ame por lo que eres y no como debe ser.

William suspiró y sonrió.

— Gracias abuela.

Margaret sonrió y lentamente salió de la cocina. Katie se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó a su hermano.

— Recuerda, no cambes nunca. Te quiero por lo que eres. Y yo estaré siempre aquí.

— Sí, Katie, lo sé —dijo William abrazando a su hermana, con una lágrima callendo de su ojo derecho.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Al principio pensé en poner en este capítulo también la parte donde William y Ryder van a dar un paseo por el bosque, ya que fue escrito en el capítulo 4. Pero decidí hacer dos capítulos distintos, este retroceso es más largo de lo que esperaba. Dime lo que piensas en los comentarios.**

 **Nota de la Traductora : _¡Dioses! Eso fue triste T-T Casí me hizo más daño traducir este que el capítulo 7. Casí. Al menos ahora tiene a Ryder para protegerle :3_**


	6. Luces

**CAPÍTULO 6: LUCES**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Lo siento por el retraso pero ... Feliz Año Nuevo a todos ustedes! :-)**

 **Nota de la Traductora : _Bueno, ya no estamos en año nuevo. Pero se agradece la intención :)_**

* * *

William estaba en la clínica de Katie, todavía faltaba una hora para su encuentro con Ryder. El chico estaba sentado en una silla, sosteniendo a Cali en sus rodillas y acariciandola suavemente. Pronto llegó a Katie con dos bolsas.

— Wow, parece que te quedaste sin suministros —dijo William.

Katie puso las bolsas en la mesa.

— Es por eso que fui al supermercado, me dieron todo lo que necesito para la clínica.

— Con esos suministros podrías suministrar un ejército —dijo William, riéndose.

— Sí muy divertido. A propósito, me encontré con Justina, la sobrina de la Alcaldesa Goodway. Adivina lo que me dijo.

— Um, no sé, ¿qué dijo?

Katie comenzó a reírse.

— Que eres como un Príncipe Azul y ella quiere casarse contigo.

William se rió entre dientes.

— Estoy halagado, espero que no se decepcione demasiado cuando se entere de que no me atraen las chicas.

— No, no te preocupes, tiene sólo nueve años, no creo que hablase en serio... espero. De todos modos, sé que Ryder y tú vais a dar un paseo por el bosque —dijo Katie.

— Sí, exactamente. En realidad, me invitó, no podía rechazarle.

Katie miró a su hermano y vio que sus ojos brillaban. La chica sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad? —preguntó Katie.

William la miró confundido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De Ryder, por supuesto.

William se sonrojó intensamente.

— ¿R-Ryder? ¿Por qué crees que me gusta? —preguntó tartamudeando.

— Oh, vamos Wil, eres mi hermano, me di cuenta de que le miras con otros ojos. En mi opinión, no hay nada malo en que te guste.

William se levantó de su silla, haciéndo que Cali cayera al suelo y protestara.

— No seas ridícula. Soy gay, es cierto, pero eso no significa que me enamore de cada chico que veo en la calle.

— Yo no he dicho eso. De hecho, creo que os veríais lindos juntos —dijo Katie.

— Eso es ridículo.

William tomó su móvil y salió de la clínica. Katie recogió a Cali del suelo y le acarició el pelaje.

— ¿Por qué los hombres son tan rudos para hablar de sus sentimientos?

Mientras tanto, Ryder estaba en el puesto de observación. Para él, el tiempo fluía más lentamente de lo habitual. Tenía un incontrolable deseo de ver a William, su cara y sus ojos azules. Y este extraño deseo le asustó.

 _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué tengo estos sentimientos cuando estoy junto a él? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

En ese momento, Chase entró en el edificio.

— Ryder Señor, William ha llegado.

— Gracias Chase, dile que iré pronto —Chase asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ryder suspiro.

— Tal vez un paseo al aire libre me ayudará.

Ryder salió del puesto de observación y vio que William acariciaba a los cachorros.

— Hola William.

El chico levantó la vista hacia él.

—Hola Ryder, entonces, ¿estás listo?

— Claro, conozco un lugar perfecto donde podemos ir, desde allí se puede ver toda la ciudad.

— Bueno, entonces vamos a ir —dijo William.

— Vamos a volver en breve, si hay alguna emergencia llamadme —dijo Ryder a los cachorros.

— Claro —ellos respondieron.

Los dos chicos entraron en el bosque, en la dirección de las grandes colinas que rodean la ciudad. Durante el viaje, los dos hablaron de varias cosas, bromeando entre sí y dando algunos golpes leves. Su relación fue cambiando, pero no eran conscientes.

Después de una hora los dos chicos llegaron en una de las colinas más altas que rodean la ciudad.

— Vaya, hay una bonita vista aquí —dijo William.

Ryder sonrió

— Lo sé, a menudo vtengo aquí cuando quiero pasar un poco de tiempo solo. Es el lugar perfecto para relajarse.

William tomó una respiración profunda, permitiendo que el aire entre en sus pulmones.

— Aquí el aire es limpio. En Miami hay una gran cantidad de contaminación del aire y es muy pesado. Pero aquí, es como estar en otro mundo.

— Tienes razón, y lo mejor está por venir —dijo Ryder.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Bueno, es invierno, eso significa que el sol se pone temprano.

William estaba confundido.

— ¿Y?

— Lo vas a ver con tus propios ojos pronto.

Después de unos minutos, cuando el sol había desaparecido tras el mar todas las luces se encendieron en Adventure Bay, las casas ya estaban decoradas con adornos y árboles de Navidad que estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad.

William se quedó sin aliento.

— Wow, es increíble. Nunca creí que el invierno podría ser tan hermoso.

— No me canso de ver la ciudad en la que crecí con las luces encendidas —dijo Ryder.

William se acercó al borde de la colina para tener una mejor vista. El joven no se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba cediendo debajo de él.

William se volvió hacía Ryder.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido —dijo con una leve rojo en las mejillas.

Ryder sonrió, sonrojándose también.

— Yo también.

Se quedaron mirándose y hablando de cualquier cosa. Había un nuevo sentimiento dentro de Ryder, no sabía lo que significaba, pero cuando estaba con William se sentía diferente. Nunca había experimentado esos sentimientos por una persona.

William estaba a punto de alejarse del borde de la colina, cuando el suelo debajo de él comenzó a fallar y perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Whaooo!

— ¡Wil! —gritó Ryder corriendo hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera caer, Ryder le tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia su pecho. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Ryder cayo de espaldas y William encima de él. Las manos de ambos estaban únidas. Fue una acción simple, solo entrelazarón sus dedos y las palmas de las manos se tocaban. Pero para ellos era algo más, la chispa que encendió un fuego, era un río que fluía entre las rocas, era una emoción de emociones.

Era mágico.

Ambos se miraron, ruborizándose. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que William se levantase, poco después Ryder también se levantó. Sin embargo, sus manos todavía estaban unidas. Los dos chicos se seguían mirando, solo separados por unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos habría esperado. Tal vez fue el instinto, tal vez ambos se habían vuelto locos, tal vez todo era un extraño y absurdo sueño.

Pero la verdad es que los dos cerraron sus ojos y luego, se besaron. En ese momento el mundo se detuvo mientras una lluvia de emociones los rodeaba. William sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Ryder de nuevo sintió el calor, esta vez invadíendo todo su cuerpo. En ambas mentes, todo pensamiento racional había sido dejado de lado.

Pero algo arruinó ese momento. El miedo.

Ryder nunca había experimentado nada como ese beso. Pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias, y mientras continuaba disfrutando de ese momento con William, en su cabeza se desarrolló un pensamiento profundo

 _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : _¡Besar al amor de tu vida, idiota! Okey, no he podido evitar decirlo XP_**

 _ **Bien, os digo que los siguientes dos capítulos van a ser descorazonadores por culpa de alguien. No señalo a nadie, pero está al mando de una patrulla de cachorros 7.7**_

 _ **En fin, mejor tened preparado el pañuelo.**_

 **Nota de la Autora : Espero que hayais disfrutado el capítulo. Decidme lo que pensáis con un comentario o PM mí. Gracias.**

 **(Atención, pequeño spoiler)**

 **No sé cuántos capítulos voy a escribir, pero los dos siguientes (o tres, no sé todavía) serán muy importante e incluso, un poco tristes, porque habrá alguien que, no obstante, no puede admitir sus sentimientos y esto podría arruinar más de un lazo de amistad.**


	7. Miedos

**CAPÍTULO 7: MIEDOS**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : _Bien, lo siento por la demora. ¡Pero ya he traducido todos los capítulos! \\(*-*)/_**

 _ **Disfrutad~~**_

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Adventure Bay, un día como muchos otros. Pero no para Ryder. El chico estaba en la planta superior del Puesto de Observación y, aunque era solamente las 6 a.m., Ryder estaba completamente despierto, algo extraño porque no durmió en toda la noche.

— Intenta calmarte... —dijo, llendo de un lado para otro frenéticamente— Contrólate...

Después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Ryder ya no podía pensar. Ese beso ... en ese momento todos sus problemas habían desaparecido como arena en el viento. El mundo entero se había detenido, y por una fracción de segundo quisó que ese momento nunca terminase. Pero ahora... ahora no podía continuar, no quería continuar.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto a él? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Era como si estuviera flotando en un abismo de oscuridad y no sabía como volver a la luz. Desde que William llegó a la ciudad había perdido la cabeza. No podía pensar correctamente y cada vez que estaba a su lado comenzaba a sentirse algo extraño, nunca se había sentido así antes. Y tal vez por eso no entendía lo que significaba todo esto.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín los cachorros se habían reunido para hablar.

— Chase, ¿por qué quieres hacer esta... reunión? —preguntó Marshall.

— Ryder se comporta de forma extraña —dijo Chase.

— Bueno, ahora tiene 15 años, creo que es normal que se comporte de forma extraña. Quiero decir, ya no es un niño, es un adolescente —dijo Skye.

— Pero hay que admitir que en las últimas semanas, las cosas han cambiado mucho —dijo Zuma, rascándose la oreja.

Rocky asintió.

— Él riene razón. Desde que William llegó Ryder esta, bueno, nervioso.

Los cachorros empezarón a pensar, hasta que Marshall tuvo una idea.

— Tal vez... no, no, es imposible.

— ¿De que estás hablando Marshall? —preguntó Rubble.

— Bueno, el comportamiento de Ryder me recuerda mucho al comportamiento de Chase.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Chase, confundido.

— Actúas así cada vez que estás cerca de Skye —dijo Marshall. Los otros comenzaron a reír, incluso Skye, y Chase se ruborizó intensamente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Tú haces lo mismo con Everest! —dijo Chase.

Esta vez fue el turno de Marshall para ruboridarse, pero aún así continuó.

— Quiero decir, quizás Ryder se siente atraído por alguien.

— Tal vez tengas razón —dijo Skye.

Zuma frunció el ceño.

— Está bien, pero ¿hacía quién? Quiero decir, ¿puede que Katie?

Marshall sacudió la cabeza.

— No, yo estaba pensando en otra persona.

— ¿En serio? ¿En quién pensabas? —preguntó Chase.

Marshall no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo.

— Bueno, si os distéis cuenta Ryder comenzó a actuar extraño cuando William llegó a Adventure Bay, así que...

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que uno de ellos llegara a la conclusión.

— ¿Quieres decir que Ryder se siente atraído por William? —preguntó Rocky.

— Exactamente —dijo Marshall.

Chase se frotó la barbilla.

— Um, no sé...

— Creo que Marshall está en lo cierto. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podemos explicar su comportamiento? —dijo Skye.

Chase todavía no estaba convencido.

— Está bien... pero no estoy seguro.

— Amigo, tú eres el detective. Ve a hablar con él y a ver que te dice. Tal vez lo admita —sugirió Zuma.

Chase se rió entre dientes.

— Claro, ¿y qué le digo? ¿Perdón Ryder, pero quería saber si eres gay porque últimamente has estado actuando raro?

— Preguntale si se encuentra bien, tal vez se abra contigo —dijo Rocky.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? —preguntó Chase.

— Porque tú y Marshall sois los primeras cachorros que él adoptó. Pero Marshall no es capaz de interrogar a la gente —dijo Zuma.

— ¡Oye!

Chase, suspiró.

— Está bien, voy a hablar con él.

Ryder empezó a sentir los nervios que invadian su cuerpo.

— Por lo tanto, vamos a mantener la calma. El hecho de que lo besé no quiere decir que tengo sentimientos por él, eso no quiere decir que soy gay. Es probable que actué por instinto, no quería herir sus sentimientos, por eso lo hice. Así que, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

A su lado había una mesa con un ordenador portátil y su PAW Pad encima de ella.

— Manten la calma, manten la calma —Ryder se frotó las sienes tratando de mantener la calma, pero la frustración era demasiada.

— ¡Raaaughhh! —gritó el muchacho, golpeando la mesa de madera, mientras que el ordenador y el PAW Pad cayeron al suelo.

Ryder se llevó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

— No soy gay, no soy gay. **¡NO SOY GAY!**

En ese momento llegó Chase en el ascensor y vio la escena delante de él.

— ¿Ryder? ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Quiero estar solo, Chase! —dijo Ryder, sin darse la vuelta.

— Pero realmente necesito hablar contigo primero. Nos preocupas, últimamente te has comportado de manera extraña y queríamos...

— ¡Dije que quiero estar solo! —grito Ryder de forma inflexible.

Chase parpadeó, sorprendido, y retrocedió. Ryder nunca antes le había gritado.

— Por supuesto, Señor... Perdón, Señor... —dijo el cachorro antes de dirigirse de nuevo al ascensor y desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, en la clínica de Katie, ella estaba revisando la lista de medicamentos que debian ser ordenados cuando William salió de su habitación.

— Buenos días, hermana pequeña —dijo alegremente poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— Buenos días a ti también. Parece que alguien está feliz hoy —dijo Katie.

— Sí, me desperté y me di cuenta de que hoy es un gran día —dijo William bebiendo una taza de leche caliente.

— ¿Enserio, y por qué? —preguntó Katie.

— No lo sé, pero en cualquier caso es un gran día.

Katie frunció el ceño.

— También ayer te comportaste de una manera extraña, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

— ¡Claro! Estoy muy bien, ¿es qué no eres feliz?

— Sí, pero nunca te he visto tan feliz. Quiero decir, desde que volviste después del paseo con Ryder... —Katie se detuvo y miró a su hermano— Wil... ¿qué sucedió durante el paseo con Ryder? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

William empezó a ruborizarse, pero trató de ocultarlo.

— Nada en particular... paseamos y vimos la ciudad con todas las luces encendidas..

— ¿Estás seguro de que no paso nada, como decirlo, especial? —preguntó Katie.

William sabía que no podía mentirle a su hermana.

— No sé. Tal vez...

Katie abrió mucho los ojos.

— Espera... vosotros os habéis besado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué éstas celosa? —le preguntó William, riendo.

Katie sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—¿Qué?, no. Es sólo que me sorprende, de hecho, nunca pensé que Ryder fuese...

— ...Gay —concluyó William.

— Exactamente —dijo Katie.

— Bueno, tengo que admitir que fue una sorpresa para mí también, y tal vez todo ocurrió por casualidad. Pero ese beso... jamás sentí algo así en toda mi vida, fue increíble.

— Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti —dijo Katie abrazando a su hermano—. Si quieres, cuando termine mi trabajo podemos ir al Puesto de Observación —sugirió.

— Sin duda, es una gran idea.

Chase salió del edificio y se dirigió con los otros.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Marshall, mientras que los otros miraban con impaciencia al Pastor Alemán.

— Que él quiere estar solo —dijo Chase.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Skye.

— Sí, y creo que no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión, parecía muy molesto —dijo Chase.

— Wow, la situación es grave, tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Rocky.

Chase, suspiró.

— ¿El qué? No podemos hacer nada.

Los cachorros estaban detrás del Puesto de Observación y no se dieron cuenta de que William y Katie habían entrado en el edificio, hasta que escucharon voces.

— Hey, eso parece la voz de Katie —dijo Rubble.

Los seis perros entraron en el edificio por la puerta de atrás y vieron que William y Katie estaban en el ascensor.

— ¡No, esperad! —Chase gritó, tratando de detenerlos, pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas y el ascensor subió a la segunda planta.

— Preveo problemas —dijo Marshall.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al segundo piso, los dos chicos salieron del ascensor.

— Hola Ryder —dijo Katie.

Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron la mesa volcada y el ordenador en el suelo con la pantalla rota. Ryder se dio la vuelta y se puso rígido, empezando a sudar.

— ¿Qué haceis aquí?

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó William.

— No es de tu incumbencia —respondió con frialdad Ryder.

— Ryder, ¿estás bien? —Katie preguntó preocupada.

— ¡No! —gritó—. No estoy bien no, por si quieres saberlo, ¡nunca me sentí tan mal!

En ese momento, todos los cachorros llegaron con el ascensor y observaban la escena sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? —preguntó William acercándose a él.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Ryder.

William estaba confundido y asustado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi problema! —dijo Ryder.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Esto... esto es un error. No puede funcionar. No podemos continuar con esta estúpida historia —dijo Ryder.

William sintió que su corazón se detenía, porque entendía lo que quería decir.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

— Porque yo no soy como tú. Yo no quiero ser como tú. Es algo que no puedo aceptar —dijo Ryder.

— ¡¿Cómo yo?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres ser como yo?!

— Quiero decir que lo que pasó el otro día fue un error.

— ¡¿Un error?! ¡¿Me éstas diciendo que ese beso no significó nada para ti?! —gritó William sin preocuparse de que todos le habían oído. Durante unos minutos, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio.

— Lo siento, pero esta historia se termina ahora —dijo Ryder.

William no se podía creer lo que oía. Todo el tiempo después de ese beso había pensado que tal vez al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba por lo que era. Pero estaba equivocado.

William dio un paso atrás, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello logró contenerlas. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió al ascensor y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció. Cuando bajó al primer piso las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos a la vez que una sensación de vacío y dolor envolvió su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso todos estaban en silencio. Katie miró a Ryder con una mirada inexpresiva. Después de varios minutos, el chico se acercó a ella.

— Katie, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Katie le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, dejandola con un rojo lívido. Ryder poso la mano en su mejilla y miró a Katie.

— Eres un idiota —dijo antes de entrar en el ascensor. Después de unos segundos, mientras que fue seguida por la PAW Patrol, quienes no dijeron nada.

Ryder los observó mientras desaparecian y él también sintió una sensación de vacío y dolor en su corazón.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Lo siento chicos por el retraso pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. De todos modos, decidme lo que pensáis de este capítulo con un comentario o PM, gracias.**


	8. Dejar atras

**CAPÍTULO 8: DEJAR ATRAS**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese día y parecía que nada era lo mismo otra vez. Katie había cortado cualquier contacto con Ryder, era como si su mejor amigo ya no existiera para ella. A partir de ese día no han hablado, excepto en raras ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando los cachorros necesitaron un examen médico. Pero incluso en esos momentos la alegría que sentía cuando le veía había desaparecido por completo. De hecho, Katie se negó incluso a mirarle.

Hasta los cachorros habían cambiado su actitud hacia él. Ciertamente, él era el líder y continuaban teniéndole respeto. Pero habían dejado de jugar con él y durante las misiones sólo pensaban en el cumplimiento de su deber, no había momentos de diversión.

William, sin embargo, estuvo en su habitación durante toda la semana y la única persona que podía hablar con él era su hermana.

Katie se acercó a la puerta y tocó con un largo suspiro.

— William, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó en voz baja.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Katie sonrió un poco y entró en la habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio dos grandes maletas en la cama, que ya estaban cerrada y otra estaba abierta para que William metiese las últimas piezas de ropa.

— Wil, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Katie, a pesar de que era una pregunta estúpida.

— Dejo la ciudad por un tiempo. Ya sabes, tengo que pasar un tiempo a solas —dijo William.

— ¿Vas a volver a casa? —preguntó.

— No, no, voy a estar con nuestros padres por ahora. Me voy a Nueva York por unos días, necesito aclarar mi cabeza.

Katie suspiró.

— Tenía la esperanza de poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

William miró a su hermana.

— Ya lo sé, y lo siento. Pero no puedo, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Katie asintió.

— No tienes que pedir disculpas, te entiendo y sólo puedo imaginar cómo te sientes —se detuvo— ¿Quieres hablar?

William suspiró.

— No, no hay nada de qué hablar. Quiero decir... pensé que Ryder era diferente —admitió.

— Lo sé. Todavía no me puedo creer lo idiota que ha sido —dijo Katie.

— No, no es un idiota. Tan solo tiene miedo, pero tarde o temprano él va a entender. Después de todo, yo también reaccioné así, no quería aceptar mi naturaleza porque pensé que era un error. Estoy seguro de que debes hablar con él —dijo William

Katie soltó una risa forzada.

— ¿Por qué debería? Quiero decir...

— Debido a que él te necesita, Katie. Necesita a su mejor amiga —contestó William—. No es fácil para varías personas aceptar su orientación sexual. Cuando yo te necesitaba, en mis tiempos de miedo e inseguridad, tú estabas conmigo.

— Tú eres mi hermano —dijo Katie.

— Y tú eres su mejor amiga, te necesita ahora. Aunque es difícil para ti. ¿No te acuerdas de las noches en vela en las que no hacía más que llorar, porque no entendía lo que me estaba pasando?

Katie se quedó en silencio.

— Mi avión sale en tres horas, tengo que llegar al aeropuerto en tren... tal vez es mejor si me voy —dijo William.

— Claro, te llevo a la estación.

Los dos llegaron a la estación, el tren salía en unos pocos minutos. William se volvió hacia su hermana y la abrazó.

— Te echaré de menos —Katie susurró mientras le caía una lágrima.

— Lo sé, yo también te voy a extrañar. Te quiero —William le dio un beso en la frente antes de tomar sus maletas y subir al tren que lo llevaría al aeropuerto— Te llamaré en cuanto llegué.

Inmediatamente, el tren salió de la estación y en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido en el horizonte. Katie se dirigió a la clínica mirando al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Ryder estaba tendido en el césped observando el cielo. Se encuentra en la colina más alta de la ciudad, la misma colina donde él y William se habían besado. El muchacho suspiró. A pesar de que era difícil para él admitirlo, ese beso había sido increíble. No había sentido tanta emoción antes de eso. Ya habían pasado siete días desde que le había dicho a William que su relación no podía continuar, y desde ese momento no lo volvió a ver. Incluso Katie le había dejado de lado y en esos siete días a Ryder se comportaba como un niño de siete años.

Ryder nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, era algo completamente nuevo para él. Tal vez fue por esa razón no lo entendía, tal vez era por eso que tenía miedo. Sobre todo porque él nunca había pensado tener ninguna relación con una chica, ¿y luego de repente comienza a sentirse atraído por el hermano de su mejor amiga? Todo esto era absurdo y confuso.

— ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo? —dijo tomando una respiración profunda.

— Hola Ryder.

Ryder se dio la vuelta y vio a Katie a unos pocos metros de él. La joven se sentó en la hierba, mirando la ciudad por debajo de ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante mucho tiempo.

— Lo siento —dijo Ryder después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo.

— Lo sé.

Después de estas palabras entre ellos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Katie golpeó repentinamente el brazo de Ryder con su puño.

— ¡Oye!

— Has sido un idiota —dijo Katie, mirandole con ira. Ryder simplemente miró hacia abajo—. No me puedo creer lo que has hecho. ¡Ha sido lo más estúpido y cruel que he visto nunca! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —exigió saber Katie.

— No lo se, ¿vale? ¡No sé que es lo que tenía en la cabeza! ¡Lo único que sé es que estoy confundido y enfadado! —gritó Ryder.

— ¿Enfadado con quién? ¡¿Con mi hermano?! —preguntó Katie.

— No, conmigo mismo —dijo Ryder.

A Katie le sorprendió esa respuesta.

— Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo porque no entiendo lo que me está pasando. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo porque en menos de diez minutos le he hecho daño a William, he perdido el cariño de mis cachorros y he perdido a mi mejor amiga! —gritó Ryder con enfado creciente.

Katie suspiró y, aunque ella todavía estaba enojada con él por lo que había hecho, su mirada se suavizó.

— Escúchame... Yo también lo siento —dijo Katie.

Ryder se la quedó mirando sin entender.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo siento por abandonarte cuando me necesitabas. Incluso si lo que has hecho está mal, no quiere decir que no merezcas una segunda oportunidad.

Ryder sonrió.

— Si, bueno, fui un idiota. Es lo justo. Sólo que... No sé, todo es tan complicado.

— Ryder, voy a preguntarte algo, pero tienes que ser honesto conmigo de lo contrario no te podre ayudar. ¿Éstas enamorado de William?

Ryder no dijo nada, sobre todo porque aún no sabía qué decir.

Katie esperó pacientemente.

— Uno tiene que ser honesto. Si no lo eres conmigo, al menos selo contigo mismo —dijo. Pero Ryder estaba en silencio.

Después de varios minutos Katie se acercó a él.

— La respuesta que estás buscando no está aquí fuera Ryder —entonces ella puso su mano sobre su corazón—. Está aquí. Sólo tienes que intentar verlo.

La pregunta que le había hecho Katie parecía sencilla, pero para Ryder era la pregunta más difícil que alguien le hubiera hecho ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que hacerle caso a su cabeza, que le decía que se olvidará de él...? ¿O tenía que seguir a su corazón como le dijo Katie? Incluso en esta situación, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, pero Ryder no podía dejar de pensar en William, a lo que sintió cuando se besarón, el escalofrío en la espalda cuando los labios se tocaron, la sensación de calor cuando sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Era algo que nunca antes había experimentado y puede que no fuera a experimentarlo de nuevo. Y le gustó, le gustó mucho.

Con un largo suspiro, Ryder se volvió hacía Katie.

— Tengo que hablar con William.

— Claro, yo estaría feliz de llevarte junto a él... si estuviera aquí —dijo Katie, rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ryder, confundido.

— Bueno... veras... ha salido de la ciudad y va a tomar un avión a Nueva York en una hora... —dijo Katie.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En una hora?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

— Primero tenía que averiguar si estabas dispuesto a admitir tus sentimientos. De todos modos, ¡todo esto es tu culpa! —dijo Katie.

— ¡Si coge ese avión puede que nunca le vuelva a ver! —Ryder comenzó a correr hacia el Puesto de Observación tan rápido como pudo. Con su PAW Pad llamó al Patrulla Bus.

En menos de un minuto, el vehículo más grande se detuvo frente a él. Ryder subió a bordo y se dirigió a la sala de control, donde Perro-Bot le estaba esperando.

— Estoy contento de verte Perro-Bot. Llévame de inmediato al aeropuerto, lo más rápido posible.

Perro-Bot ladró y presionó su pie en el acelerador. El Patrulla Bus comenzó a ir hacía el destino.

— Perro-Bot, no le prestes atención a los semáforos o a los límites de velocidad —dijo Ryder.

Perro-Bot miró desconcertado a su creador.

— Sí, ya lo sé. Chase me va a matar.

Mientras tanto, William estaba esperando las últimas llamadas para su avión. Una parte de él quería dar medía vuelta y volver, era un cobarde huyendo de esta manera. Tal vez debería volver. En ese momento oyó el altavoz anunciando que su vuelo salía en menos de 15 minutos.

William suspiró.

— Lo siento Katie y... lo siento Ryder —el chico se dirigió hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a la entrada de su avión.

Fuera del edificio, el Patrulla Bus se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Ryder salió del vehículo y corrió hacia el edificio.

 _Por favor, que él éste todavía aquí, por favor, que él éste todavía aquí._

Se repetía en su cabeza. Al mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente vio a William subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Wil! —gritó con toda su voz, pero el chico no le oyó.

Ryder inmediatamente corrió hacia él.

— ¡William, detenté!

Pero William no podía oírlo, había demasiada confusión. Después de subir las escaleras, el rubio desapareció.

— ¡No, no, no!

Ryder corrió por las escaleras, empujando a muchas personas que gritaron contra él.

— Perdón. Permiso. Lo siento.

Después de una extenuante subida Ryder vio a William a unos cuantos metros de él.

— ¡Wil!

William se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente escuchó una voz familiar llamándole.

— ¿Ryder?

El chico se volvió y vio a Ryder cerca de las escaleras. Ryder sonrió y corrió hacia él.

— Ryder, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa.

— Estoy aquí para detenerte —dijo Ryder, sin aliento, gotas de sudor caían de su frente.

— ¿Detenerme? Perdona, pero tengo que coger un avión, así que adiós Ryder —dijo William volteandose.

— No, espera.

Ryder le agarró del brazo, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Escucha, lo siento por lo que te dije. Estaba asustado y enojado, pero no contigo, si no conmigo mismo. Sé que he dicho algunas cosas horribles... pero me gustaría tener otra oportunidad.

William frunció el ceño.

— ¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí durante mi vida? Todos los días desde que supe que era gay he sufrido, porque la gente es mala Ryder. La gente considera un peligro todo lo que es diferente de ellos.

Ryder escuchó en silencio.

— Yo confiaba en ti. Pensé que había encontrado a alguien que me aceptaba como soy. Y tal vez, por un tiempo, pensé que había encontrado a alguien que me podía amar... pero después de lo que me dijiste, bueno, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

— Sí, lo sé, fui un idiota. Pero ahora entiendo. Me di cuenta de que cuando estoy contigo siento emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Me di cuenta de que cuando estoy contigo todos mis problemas desaparecen, y que desearía que los momentos en los que estamos juntos no tenhan fin. Me di cuenta de que... te amo William, te amo tanto que he roto todos los límites de velocidad para venir aquí. Casi causó accidentes, y probablemente voy a tener que pagar multas por haber puesto en peligro la vida de los demás. Pero ¿sabes qué? no me importa. Porque me di cuenta de que yo estoy dispuesto a violar mis principios para estar contigo.

Entre los dos se hizo el silencio, hasta que William habló.

— Has venido demasiado tarde —dijo simplemente.

Ryder abrió los ojos, no creía a sus oídos.

— Tengo que reconocer que hay cosas en mi vida que iba a cambiar, pero esto no cambia lo que soy, esto no cambia lo que es importante para mí. Pero tú tienes miedo Ryder. Tienes miedo de lo que la gente va a pensar de ti. He comprado los billetes de avión, he reservado una habitación en un hotel en Nueva York, ¿y ahora debo dejarlo todo sólo porque piensas que me amas? —preguntó William.

Ryder no sabía qué decir.

— No creo que te amo... Yo sé que te amo... William... Por favor... vuelve a casa conmigo. Podemos estar juntos —dijo Ryder ofreciendo su mano al joven, con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo derecho.

William suspiró.

— No, no podemos. Adiós Ryder —y con estas palabras, desapareció entre la multitud.

Ryder se quedó inmóvil, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Entonces, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta para volver al Patrulla Bus.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : _Creo que voy a llorar T-T ¡¿Por qué William, por qué?! TTOTT_**


	9. Elegir

**CAPÍTULO 9: ELEGIR**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora : _Bueno, esto es como el último capítulo, ya que el siguiente es el epílogo._**

 _ **Espero que os guste :3**_

 **Nota de la Autora : Lo siento por el retraso, siempre es la misma historia con la escuela. De todos modos esto es un capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

William entregó sus documentos en el control normal antes del vuelo, faltaban 25 minutos para despegar, pronto dejaría atrás Adventure Bay y sus sentimientos. Después de comprobar los documentos, William se dirigió hacia la entrada que lo llevaría a su avión. El muchacho se volvió por última vez antes de cruzar la entrada.

Ryder se fue abajo, mientras que cientos de personas estaban corriendo en dirección contraria, apresurándose para no perder su vuelo. El chico tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros y la cabeza ligeramente más baja. Su cerebro aún no registró todo lo que había sucedido. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a una mujer joven que estaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Al cabo de unos segundos, un hombre se acercó por detrás y le puso las manos sobre los ojos. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ryder estaba demasiado lejos para oír lo que decían, pero estaba seguro de que en su conversación no faltaban las palabras ' **te amo** ', que en su sencillez encierran el sentimiento más fuerte que existe y expresan el verdadero amor entre dos personas.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había perdidoa la única persona a la que le podría decir esas dos palabras. Con un largo suspiro, se dirigió hacia la salida. Un rápido vistazo a su PAW Pad le recordó que en pocos minutos el avión en el que William había embarcado debía despegar. Por supuesto que él podría seguirle, pero ¿qué podía hacer después? Por ahora también había perdido la última esperanza de poder estar con él. Todo esto debido a su arrogancia, él no pudo ver lo que los otros habían notado desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Por qué había sido tan ciego? ¿Por qué él no pudo aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos? En lo profundo de su corazón, sabía que tenía sentimientos por él desde el momento en que lo vio. A pesar de Ryder no creía en el amor a primera vista, esta vez tuvo que cambiar de opinión.

Sus ojos azules que brillaban como el hielo iluminada por el sol, su cabello rubio flotando libremente en el viento y cayendo sobre su frente. Ryder ni siquiera podía olvidar su olor. No sabía lo que era, pero si se le hhubiera puesto delante de un centenar de diferentes aromas sabría de inmediato cual era el de William.

Mientras tanto, William estaba sentado en su asiento junto a la ventana. Para pasar el aburrimiento decidió leer una revista. Pero lo que estaba leyendo no era de ningún interés para él. Demasiados pensamientos corrían por su mente. En ese momento, un hombre muy viejo se sentó junto a él.

— Hola —dijo el hombre.

William parpadeó un par de veces.

— Oh, hola.

El hombre era alto y delgado, tenía el pelo blanco escondido bajo una gorra de lana. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un suéter sobre unos pantalones azules y oscuros.

— Soy Norman —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

— William —dijo dándole la mano.

— Por lo tanto, tú también vas a Nueva York, ¿eh?

— Sí, necesito unas largas vacaciones.

— Ah, entiendo, ¿vas a ver a tu novia? —Norman le preguntó.

— No exactamente, yo no tengo una novia —dijo William.

— Bueno, todavía eres joven, el tiempo está de tu lado. Dime hijo, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— 16, señor.

— Ah, somos prácticamente gemelos, yo tengo 93 años —dijo Norman.

— ¿En serio? El tiempo es amable con usted, no parece tan viejo —dijo William bebiendo agua de una botella.

— Tú deberías ver a mi padre —dijo Norman.

Sin darse cuenta, William escupió toda el agua que estaba bebiendo.

— ¡¿Su padre sigue vivo?!

— No, pero deberías verlo.

William se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, antes de que Norman volviese a hablar.

— De todos modos, voy a ver a mi mujer.

— ¿Ella vive en Nueva York? —preguntó William.

— En cierto modo, sí. Ella vive en el cementerio de Green-Wood.

Después de ese momento se hizo el silencio.

— Lo siento —dijo William después de una larga pausa.

— No te preocupes. Sabes, es gracioso... porque cuando yo era joven, más o menos de tu edad, yo creía que el amor era una ilusión estúpida y que el matrimonio era sólo un contrato —William escuchó en silencio—. Pero entonces, cuando me encontré con la mujer que se convertiría en mi esposa, mis ojos se abrieron. Hemos experimentado una historia fantástica. Espero que tú también puedas vivir una historia como la nuestra un día.

— Sí, yo también lo espero, pero no creo que vaya a ser fácil ya que estoy huyendo de la persona que amo.

Norman miró al joven a su lado.

— El amor es la cosa más extraña e impredecible existe, pero en un mundo plagado de guerras, pobreza e injusticias es lo más puro que tenemos. Sabes William, la gente tiene que amar a alguien. Y no importa el género, el color de la piel, la cultura o algo así en estas cosas. Si sabes que eres feliz con la persona que amas, no debes preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, tienes que dejar todo atrás y quedarte con tu amor verdadero.

Mientras tanto los motores del avión se encendían lentamente. Al ver que William estaba indeciso, Norman le hizo una pregunta

— ¿Eras feliz?

William le miró.

— Sí, nunca me he sentido así en toda mi vida.

— Entonces vete, sal de este condenado avión y corre con tu novia —dijo Norman.

— Soy gay —dijo William sonriendo.

— Oh... bueno, en ese caso, corre con tu novio y quedate con él.

— Sí, tienes razón. Gracias —William lo abrazó rápidamente y corrió hacía los asistentes del vuelo. Después de unos minutos el muchacho se bajó del avión y se precipitó al aeropuerto. Norman veía a William desde la ventana y sonrió.

— Buen chico.

Mientras tanto, Ryder estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que había caminado por varios cientos de metros, alcanzando una gran fuente en el centro del gran aparcamiento. Ryder se sentó en el borde de la fuente. Miró su PAW Pad y vio que el avión ya había despegado hace varios minutos. Y mirando a su alrededor vio un avión en el cielo. Había terminado, William se había ido... posiblemente para siempre.

Sólo entonces su cerebro procesó todo lo que había sucedido. Le había perdido, había perdido al chico que amaba. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Todo lo que quería hacer era golpearse por ser tan idiota. En su lugar, se quedó mirando el sol desaparecsiendo en el horizonte y el cielo se pintaba de tonos púrpura y naranja. Si estuviera en una situación diferente, habría hecho una foto de las muestra de colores creados por la puesta del sol. Pero ahora ver el sol desapareciendo era como ver a su corazón siendo tragado por la oscuridad.

Ryder tomó una respiración profunda mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Es increíble, todavía siento su olor... Como si él aún estuviera aquí conmigo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio total, solo roto por sus sollozos.

— Hola Ryder.

Ryder se levantó rápidamente desde el borde de la fuente y se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, porque justo en frente de él estaba William. Ryder no sabía qué decir. ¿Estaba pasando realmente? ¿O era sólo su imaginación?

William sonrió levemente.

— Pensé en lo que dijiste y... bueno, he cambiado de opinión.

Esta vez fue Ryder quien sonreía. William se acercó a él, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Ryder lo abrazó, mientras que otras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Afortunadamente, William lo abrazó también.

— Lo siento, lo siento... —dijo Ryder entre sollozos.

— Lo sé. Ahora estoy aquí.

Ryder no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero se decidió a saborear cada segundo de ese momento, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, quería hundir sus manos entre su cabello rubio, quería mantenerlo cerca él y nunca dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Después que se separaron los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ryder tomó la mano de William.

— Pensé que te había perdido —dijo Ryder.

William levantó la otra mano y con el dedo pulgar retiró una lágrima se mantuvo en la mejilla del chico.

— Lo sé y lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Ryder— No tienes porque pedir disculpas. Yo soy el que actuó como un completo idiota, no podía ver algo de lo que todo el mundo ya se había dado cuenta... o tal vez no lo quise ver.

Ryder suspiro.

— Lo siento mucho, Wil. ¿Crees que podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

William levantó la barbilla de Ryder, y luego inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, en ese momento, sus labios se conectaron. Ryder respondió inmediatamente al beso y recorrió con su mano derecha el pelo del chico. William empujó su cuerpo más cerca al cuerpo de la Ryder, con su lengua entrando en su boca. Sin preocuparse por la respiración, los dos chicos siguieron besándose apasionadamente, sus lenguas estaban bailando, creando un mar de emociones que los envolvía. Después de casi dos minutos, los dos se separaron, respirando con dificultad.

William tomó las mejillas de Ryder con las manos mientras que Ryder se dejo caer sobre el pecho del chico.

— El mejor beso de mi vida... —dijo William, sonriendo.

— Supongo que tendre que reembolsarte el coste del billete de avión —dijo Ryder.

— Sí, sería una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que he olvidado mi equipaje en el avión —dijo William, riéndose.

— Ah... no te preocupes, te compraré todo lo que has perdido.

— Tengo una idea mejor —sin previo aviso, William agarró a Ryder por la camisa y lo tiró al agua de la fuente.

— ¡Whoao!

— Esto es mucho mejor —dijo William, riéndose.

Ryder todavía estaba aturdido, escupiendo el agua que había bebido.

— ¡Está agua es asquerosa!

— Considera esta pequeña broma como el precio a pagar por el billete y mi equipaje.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —Ryder se dirigió rápidamente hacia el borde de la fuente y arrastró a William en el agua helada.

— ¡Oye!

William cayó encima en Ryder, ambos estaban empapados. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos.

— Sabes, eres lindo cuando estás todo mojado —dijo William.

— Bueno, cuando llegamos a casa podríamos tomar una ducha juntos —las palabras salieron de la boca de Ryder antes de que pudiera detenerse. Inmediatamente el joven puso sus manos sobre su boca, ruborizándose.

William sonrió.

— No puedo esperar —y luego lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Reescribí este capítulo varias veces porque nunca estaba contenta con mi trabajo, así que no sé como salió... pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor hacedmelo saber con un comentario para saber si hice una obra más menos aceptable. Y lo siento si hay algunos errores :-)**

 **Nota de la Traductora : _¡Uoooooohhhhhhhhh! Ryder pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, pervertidooooooo~~~~~~~ xD_**

 _ **Me cae bien el vejete que sale en el capítulo ¿a vosotros no?**_


	10. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 10: EPILOGO**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Lo siento por la larga espera pero finalmente escribió un nuevo capítulo. Creo que este es el último capítulo de esta historia, pero debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Una hermosa puesta de sol iluminó Adventure Bay con tonos naranja y morado, mientras que la brisa de primavera sacudia las hojas de los árboles creando una melodía relajante. Ryder estaba sentado en el suelo blando, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y los codos en las rodillas mientras observaba a la ciudad en la que nació y se crió, mientras que el viento le revolvia el pelo.

Ahora el joven tenía veinte años, pero recordaba muy bien el día en que vio por televisión el ataque terrorista en el World Trade Center.

Ryder recordó el terror en los ojos de su madre y la incredulidad de su padre se unió a la consternación de toda una nación. Fue en ese momento que decidió que iba a crear un equipo de rescate para resolver las situaciones de emergencia y ayudar a todas las personas en necesidad de ayuda.

Cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, el joven recordó el día en que se inauguró el Puesto de Observación. Se acordó de la mirada orgullosa de sus padres y la emoción de su nuevo amigo y el primer miembro de la PAW Patrol, Chase.

Y mientras que Ryder continuaba perdido por los recuerdos que su ciudad, llegó a su mente uno en particular que nunca olvidará: el día en que, contra todo pronóstico, se enamoró.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras pensaba en todo lo que él y William habían pasado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron hasta hoy. Las miradas confusas de los primeros días, la confusión y las dudas que le atormentaban. Y luego la confesión de su amor, los besos, las caricias, los largos paseos por la luz de la luna, el día de su primer aniversario juntos.

A Ryder también le gustaba recordar el momento en que regresó al mirador con William cuandl fue capaz de impedir que saliera de la ciudad y, en especial, dejarle. Todavía recordaba la felicidad de los cachorros y el orgullo de Katie por ellos. A veces, Ryder pensaba en lo que le había dicho a William hace cinco años y lo muy estúpido que había sido. Pero William decía que lo había perdonado y que un estúpido error nunca pondría en peligro su relación.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando Ryder pensó en la noche hace un año en que, mientras estaban solos en casa, decidieron hacer un gran avance en su relación y después de cuatro años de compromiso, perdió su virginidad. Ryder nunca hubiera imaginado que en un solo momento de la vida podría sentir tantas emociones.

Mientras exploraba los recuerdos de su vida, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, una figura se acercó a él y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Ryder abrió los ojos para mirar a los ojos azules brillantes de su novio que reflejavan la luz del sol.

— Nunca me cansaré de tus ojos —dijo Ryder.

— ¿Y el resto de mi cuerpo no cuenta? —preguntó en broma William.

— Oh sí, especialmente... algunas partes ... de tu cuerpo.

— Ese es mi consuelo.

Ryder se movió hacia delante para permitir a William sentarse detrás de él. El chico rubio se apoyó su espalda en el árbol y separó las piernas para permitir que Ryder se inclinase sobre su pecho. Ryder aceptó gustosamente la invitación y, después de permanecer en el pecho de su novio, empezó a observar el sol desapareciendo lentamente en el horizonte.

William cerró los ojos y mientras que con una mano jugava suavemente con el pelo de Ryder, con la otra mano hizo pequeños círculos sobre su pecho. El año pasado, Ryder había empezado a ir al gimnasio y los resultados eran visibles en su cuerpo, especialmente en su pecho, donde ahora los contornos de los músculos estaban bien definidos.

No había ruido, sólo el suave soplo del viento y de las olas rompiendo a lo largo de la costa.

— ¿Me amas? —Ryder le preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

William abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ryder se dio la vuelta para poder mirarle a los ojos y no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

— No lo sé. Tal vez porque quiero escuchar esas palabras otra vez, así puedo recordar lo afortunado que soy.

William sonrió por la sinceridad del chico y no podía dejar de considerarlo muy lindo.

— Por supuesto que te amo, todas las palabras del mundo no son suficientes para expresar lo que siento por ti.

Ryder se acercó hasta que sus rostros estaban tan sólo a unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Ryder puso las manos sobre su pecho y acercó su boca cerca de la oreja derecha de William.

— Dilo otra vez —susurró.

— Te amo.

Y después de esas palabras, Ryder lo besó apasionadamente, saboreando cada sensación de ese momento. El sol desapareció detrás de las montañas, dejando a los dos jóvenes amantes sumergidos en la oscuridad, mientras que sus labios bailaban y sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora : Bueno, esta historia termina aquí. Quería daros las gracias a todos por vuestro increíble apoyo, sois grandes chicos :-)**

 **Si deseais escribir un último comentario voy a ser muy feliz. Por supuesto, podeis decir libremente lo que os gustó y lo que no os gusta de esta historia y cualquier cosa que se os venga a la cabeza de nuestros protagonistas. Además, si quereis decirme algo en particular, también podeis escribirme un PM.**


	11. Posible continuación

Como pone el título, Atlandis esta pensando en hacer una continuación de este fanfiction y quiere saber que es lo que les gustaría leer a los que gustaron de esta primera historia.

¿Alguna escena, sobre que giraría el argumento en si?

Atlandis está deseosa de saber vuestros pequeños caprichos para la segunda parte. Si es que los tenéis, no os cortéis en decirlos ;)


	12. Continuación Confirmada

Sí, fangirls y fanboys, Atlandis ya ha dado su pulgar arriba para una continuación de este fanfiction que ha gustado, tanto como en inglés como en español (muchas gracias por hacerlo posible T^T). Así que solo tenéis que esperar a que salga. Aquí estaré yo para traducir desde el primer capítulo al último.

Tomando nota de todos vuestros pedidos (tanto de los seguidores de Wattpad como el seguidor de fanfiction, que no os cortasteis un pelo en lo que queríais), lo más probable es que la historia gire en torno a como estos dos tórtolos confiesan su auténtica orientación y que están saliendo a más personas aparte de los ya enterados (los cachorros y Katie), sus respectivas familias y Adventure Bay en general (en el caso de William se hará un flash back parecido al capítulo "Memorias", por supuesto, o él mismo nos lo va a contar de su propia mano, Atlandis todavía está maquinando eso) y la reacción de estos.

Buena no.

Por desgracia, lo malo no se ha acabado para William y Ryder y en un pueblo pequeño como lo es Adventure Bay, los homofóbicos sobran. Dejadme deciros que la vida es dura, y los fanfikers muy crueles muajajajajajajajajaja.

Atlandis y yo esperamos veros dándoles todo vuestro amor y apoyo, lo van a necesitar :)


End file.
